Just a bunch of disks (JBOD) is a storage device with a plurality of hard disk drives (HDD), such as serial attached small computer system interface (SAS) HDD and serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) HDD, to transmit SAS signal and SATA signal. However, when the SAS signal is transmitted by the JBOD, the redundant data can be recognized.